Les loufoques
by Lyrys
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille et de ses amis dans un monde pas normal.
1. Prologue

_**Je me présente, je suis Nalalia Von Herkel., j'ai 14 ans et j'habite Hambourg en Allemagne. Je me suis toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de normal, même si pour certains j'étais bizarre. Je suis capable de voir ce que les gens ne peuvent pas voir normalement, ce que l'on appelle normalement des légendes. Je l'ai découvert lors de la mort de mon grand-père, j'ai vu une grand ombre se pencher sur lui et quelques secondes après il est mort, quand je l'ai raconté personne ne m'a cru. Je suis aussi télékinésiste et télépathe.**_

_**Comme n'importe qui de mon âge, je vais à l'école, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami, je fais peur à mes camarades. Aujourd'hui, une visite est prévue au château surplombant la ville. Il est connu sous le nom du château des Heinlein et d'après les légendes se seraient l'entrée des Enfers et j'ai tendance à les croire puisque je sens qu'il s'y passe des choses de bizarre.**_

_**"- Nalalia, tu ne trouves pas que le guide est bizarre.**_

_**- Que veux-tu dire Tilèna?**_

_**- Il sent la mort. Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de bizarre.**_

_**- Maintenant que tu le dis, on dirait qu'il est entouré comme d'un voile de mystère et je n'aime pas ça.**_

_**- Je peux te comprendre, mais l'odeur est de pire en pire en entrant dans le château.**_

_**- Nal, Til, que se passe-t-il?**_

_**- Vlad tu es en retard!**_

_**- Désolé mes parents n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir quand ils ont su où on allait.**_

_**- Donc on avait raison quand on disait que quelque chose de bizarre se dégageait d'ici.**_

_**- Mesdemoiselles Von Herkel et Lelkel ainsi que Monsieur Van Helsing veuillez écouter le guide.**_

_**- Oui Madame!**_

_**- Si on fichait le camp.**_

_**- On te suit."**_

_**On est sorti sans que personne ne nous voie. J'ai oublié de vous présenter mes deux meilleurs amis. Tout d'abord Tiléna Lelkel lycan de son état, qui se contrôle les nuits de pleine lune, heureusement. Puis Vladimir Junior Van helsing vampire de son état et accessoirement le fils du Comte Dracula et du célèbre chasseur de monstre Gabriel Van Helsing. Je sais on forme un groupe d'ami bizarre mais cela nous as sorti de beaucoup de mauvais coup.**_

_**Une fois sorti, on a vu qu'une mauvaise surprise nous attendais.**_

_**"- Rassurez-moi ce n'est pas le carnaval. dis-je en voyant 3 personnes qui nous attendait dehors avec des armures noires comme la nuit.**_

_**- Non pas au dernière nouvelle.**_

_**- Puis-je savoir pourquoi jeunes gens n'êtes-vous pas entrain de suivre la visite?**_

_**- Vlad est claustrophobe et a une peur bleue du noir donc on a décidé de le suivre à l'extérieur.**_

_**- Vous croyez que l'on va vous croire.**_

_**- Le doute est permis non.**_

_**- Vous croyez que des personnes comme vous peuvent passez pour normal.**_

_**- Oui."**_

_**Grâce à mes capacités on n'a pu s'échapper. Le lendemain, en lisant le journal, j'ai vu que toute notre classe s'était fait tué. Quelque chose me dit que l'on a bien fait de ne pas rester avec eux. Tiens on sonne à la porte qui cela peut-il bien être?**_


	2. Comment se faire attraper bêtement?

_**Je n'attends personne. **_

_**"- Vous, vous me dites quelques choses.**_

_**- Je suis l'une des personnes qui a essayé de vous ramener dans le château.**_

_**- Ah oui! Maintenant que vous le dites. Mais que faites-vous là?**_

_**- Mon Seigneur veut vous rencontrer vous et vos deux amis. **_

_**- Je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui sont allés les chercher. Leurs parents ne les laisseront pas partir comme ça.**_

_**- Et les votres?**_

_**- Moins ils me voient mieux ils se portent. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais me laisser emmener facilement.**_

_**- Dommage.**_

_**- Pendant que j'y pense qui êtes-vous?**_

_**- Je suis Eaque du Garuda.**_

_**- Oh, tout simplement l'un des juges des Enfers! Comment suis-je sensée le prendre?**_

_**- Vous savez?**_

_**- Vous l'avez dit vous même ou peut être l'un de vos collègues que l'on est pas normal. dis-je en lui balançant une table grâce à la télékinésie.**_

_**- Je comprends mieux, mais cela n'empêche que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.**_

_**- Dit celui qui n'est pas venu seul pour éviter de me chercher pendant encore des heures.**_

_**- Comment?**_

_**- Ce que veut dire Nalalia, c'est qu'elle a senti quelqu'un repoussé la table sans que ce ne soit vous.**_

_**- Mon cher Comte que venez-vous faire ici?**_

_**- Te protéger et ne t'inquiètes pas Vlad est protégé par son père.**_

_**- Est-ce pour eux que vous ne vouliez pas que Vlad vienne hier?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?**_

_**- Oh c'est vrai que vous spectre d'Hadès ne me connaissez pas et je vous rassure vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Je suis le Comte Dracula roi des vampires.**_

_**- Je comprends mieux maintenant mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'emmener la jeune fille.**_

_**- Nalalia file.**_

_**- D'accord."**_

_**Je voulais contester mais quand je l'ai regardé je me suis dit que pour moi cela vaudrait mieux de l'écouter puisque son côté vampire venait de sortir. Pendant qu'il lui détournait l'attention, j'en ai profité pour me téléporter. Même si ce n'est pas mon fort puisque j'ai atterri en plein milieu du centre-ville qui n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour se cacher surtout quand on est recherché par les spectres d'Hadès, manquerait plus que je tombe sur l'un des deux autres juges ou des deux en même temps.**_

_**"- Il y a des fois, il faudrait vraiment qu j'apprenne à me taire. dis-je quand j'ai aperçu les deux autres empêcheurs de fuir une visite ennuyante.**_

_**- Minos, on est sensé les retrouver comment? Leurs parents sont arrivés à nous échapper avec eux.**_

_**- On sait très bien que tous les deux on est tombé sur les plus durs puisque leurs parents sont des êtres mythiques.**_

_**- Alors qu'Eaque est tombé sur la plus simple.**_

_**- Si on peut appeler simple. Car si elle est aussi puissante que Myu en télékinésie et en télépathie il aura du mal.**_

_**- Ouf, Vlad et Til ont pu se sauver. Faudrait que j'arrive à faire la même chose, mais comment sans se faire remarquer.**_

_**- Je peux vous aider jeune fille?**_

_**- Je ne pense pas. dis-je en voyant que lui aussi était entouré d'un voile de mystère comme celui des spectres.**_

_**- Dommage, cela aurait été plus simple si vous vous étiez laissé faire.**_

_**- Désolé pour vous. dis-je en l'assomant avec une pierre qui traînait dans le coin.**_

_**- Reviens ici. ont hurlé les deux autres juges.**_

_**- Ca pas question. Comment vais-je faire?**_

_**SBLAM**_

_**D'où sort ce mur de pierre qui n'était pas là il y a deux secondes.**_

_**- Bien joué Myu.**_

_**- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prend le plus de personne sur le dos?**_

_**- Si vous arrêtiez de fuir aussi ce serait plus facile de vous attraper sans vous faire mal.**_

_**- Ma réponse est en trois lettres: NON."**_

_**J'ai eu une idée de génie, puisque j'arrivais vers le château d'eau et que même pour moi il contient trop d'eau. J'ai fait lâché les joints et ils se sont pris toute la flotte dessus. Moi j'en ai profité pour me téléporter. Cette fois j'ai atteri en plein milieu de la forêt, c'est déjà mieux mais je ne sais pas où je me trouve. A première vue, je suis arrivée à leur échapper en espérant qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre à ma poursuite, bon maintenant faudrait que je retrouve les autres et ça c'est plus compliqué, peut être me rerouveront-ils en premier (mes amis). Oh tient un gros arbres se dirige vers moi, attendez deux secondes un gros arbre qui se dirige vers moi.**_

_**"- Il s'en ai fallut de peu.**_

_**- Je vois que vous réagissez très vite, jeune fille.**_

_**- Qui êtes-vous?**_

_**- J'en avais marre d'attendre donc j'ai décidé de faire moi même.**_

_**- Vous êtes le dieu Hadès seigneur des Enfers.**_

_**- Bravo, bonne réponse à la réduction. Mais je vois que vos amis et vous m'ont donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. On est passé à un autre niveau.**_

_**- Parce que vous croyez que combattre un dieu change quelque chose.**_

_**- Oui, je suis plus puissant que mes spectres et aussi plus préventifs.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Vous ne sentez pas.**_

_**- Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs dans cette zone.**_

_**- Et oui, donc tu ne peux plus nous échapper. dit-il en souriant."**_

_**J'ai compris trop tard qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de reconnaître celui qui était venu chez moi avant que ce ne soit le trou noir.**_


	3. Problème

_**Je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne impressionnant j'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'étais passée dessus. Je me suis demandé où j'étais puisque je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle avant le trou noir. Attendez deux secondes, je me suis fait enlever et je me suis fait avoir bêtement, cela m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention à mon environnement. Donc on résume, j'étais poursuivi par les trois juges puis par Hadès et je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante.**_

_**"- Mais je suis vraiment débile. Et montrez-vous, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.**_

_**- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là?**_

_**- Vous pensez trop fort.**_

_**- Mon Seigneur demande à ce que vous me suiviez.**_

_**- Et si j'en ai pas envie?**_

_**- Je serais obligé de vous forcer."**_

_**J'ai décidé de le suivre, pas envie de me compliquer la vie pour le moment. On est arrivé dans la salle du trône, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Vlad et Til.**_

_**"- LYN, tu t'es fait aussi attrapé.**_

_**- Apparemment, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils veulent de nous.**_

_**- Tout simplement de rester avec nous et de nous faire profiter de vos capacités.**_

_**- Vous vous fichez de nous. Vous nous avez enlevés juste pour ça. Vous cachez quelque chose.**_

_**- Je ne vais pas répondre. Vous serez surveillez chacun par un juge. Miss Von Herkel vous serez surveillé par Eaque, Miss Lelkel vous serez surveillé par Minos et Monsieur Van Helsing par Rhadamanthe.**_

_**- On a le droit de tuer notre surveillant?**_

_**- Non!**_

_**- Dommage."**_

_**Maic cela ne nous empêchera pas de les faire tourner en bourrique et c'est ma spécialité, sachant que Til et Vlad ne sont pas mieux que moi je les plaindrais presque.**_

_**Une semaine après. **_

_**"- Lynyty, tu pourrais te calmer.**_

_**- Sur quoi Eaque.**_

_**- Sur tes blagues pourris.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui arrête pas de changer de place mes dossiers qui des fois se retrouvent sur le bureau du Seigneur Hadès.**_

_**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**_

_**- J'EN AI MARRE POURQUOI TU FAIS CA? TU N'ES PEUT ÊTRE PAS CONTENTE DE CE QUI T'ARRIVE MAIS TU POURRAIS AU MOINS FAIRE UN EFFORT!**_

_**- J'ai décidé de t'embêter jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu t'es repenti. Que tu mérites mon pardon et peut être ma confiance. Et cela est très dur à avoir."**_

_**Je l'ai planté là sur ses paroles pleines de sens quand on me connait, ce qui n'est pas vraiment son cas. J'ai rejoint mes amis sur le parvis du château.**_

_**"- Lyn, que va-t-on faire?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à voir comment on pourrait sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer.**_

_**- Oui, mais c'est pour bientôt.**_

_**- Malheureusement.**_

_**- Qu'est ce qui est pour bientôt?**_

_**- Rien qui ne vous concerne.**_

_**- Et vous croyez que l'on va vous croire?**_

_**- Cela aurait été plus simple mais connaissant vos sales caractères de juges.**_

_**- Si vous aviez des problèmes vous nous en parleriez?**_

_**- Ca dépend desquelles.**_

_**- QUI SAIT QUI A REDECORE LE PALAIS?**_

_**- Il a mis moins de temps que je le pensais à s'en apercevoir.**_

_**- QUI SAIT QUI A REDECORE TOUTES LES CHAMBRES?**_

_**- Ils sont vraiment très perspicace.**_

_**- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter vos bétises.**_

_**- Non, au moins on met de l'animation."**_

_**Sur ce je suis partie avec un grand sourire, un peu sadique quand même. Mais je sais que ce qui va se passer n'est rien comparer à ça. Le pire reste à venir. Ils ont peut être raison, on pourrait leur en parler et ils pourraient nous aider. Non, c'est notre devoir pas la peine d'y mêler des innocents.**_

_**"- LYNYTY!**_

_**- Oui Myu, en quoi puis-je t'aider?**_

_**- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends d'être comme ça?**_

_**- D'être comment.**_

_**- Aussi morose, surtout que t'avais dis que t'arrêtais de faire des blagues.**_

_**- Pour m'occuper.**_

_**- Arrête de mentir, tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper. Je dirais que ce serait plutôt un appel aux secours.**_

_**- Myu...**_

_**- Non attends, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour vous, no'ubliez pas que Rune, Valentine et moi sommes vos amis.**_

_**- On oublie pas mais il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faciles à dire.**_

_**- Je ne te demande pas de tous nous dire d'un coup, mais s'il y a quelque chose à dire on sera toujours là pour vous écouter.**_

_**- Je m'en rappelerais."**_

_**Je suis contente qu'il y ait des gens qui s'inquiètent pour nous en plus des parents de Til et Vlad. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on va tout leur raconter.**_

_**"- Tiens ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?**_

_**- J'espère juste que Minos aime les loups.**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Il risque d'avoir une grosse surprise.**_

_**- Que fait un loup dans ma chambre? Et en plus il s'est échappé.**_

_**- Ca par contre c'est mauvais.**_

_**- Lyn!**_

_**- Vlad! Il faut retrouver Til.**_

_**- Mais tu as vu la taille des Enfers.**_

_**- Quel pourrait être l'endroit qui lui rappelle le plus chez elle ici.**_

_**- UN LOUP!**_

_**- Les cuisines."**_

_**Avec Vlad, on est parti en courant. Quand on est arrivé dans les cuisines, on a vu Til sous sa forme loup, mais pas celle qu'elle contrôle.**_

_**"- On avait pas vraiment besoin de ce problème.**_

_**- S'il nous laissait un peu sortir, cela permettrait à Til de pouvoir se défouler et contrôler son loup.**_

_**- Je ne dis pas le contraire Vlad, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**_

_**- On lui balance de l'argent dessus?**_

_**- Tu veux la blesser ou encore pire la tuer.**_

_**- Non, mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens.**_

_**- Elle nous fonce dessus.**_

_**- Ah ça doit être à cause de moi.**_

_**- Ah oui, c'est vrai la guerre vampire contre loup-garou. dis-je en lui balancant des couteaux dessus pour la faire ralentir.**_

_**- Je pense que l'on va partir.**_

_**- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."**_

_**Tiens, j'ai perdu Vlad et je suis toujours poursuivi par Til. Que vais-je faire?**_


End file.
